Autumn
by raiTonight29
Summary: OCs are present although there are no pairings. A sad attempt at KHR humor. Explosions were commonplace at Namimori Middle School right now. And who else were to be held responsible other than Sawada Tsunayoshi's group? Rated T for Gokudera's mouth.


**Disclaimer: Why would I be posting this then, if I did own Katekyo Hitman Reborn? No. So you no sue.**

**A/N:** This is a birthday fic for fanfiction writer, **demonsadist**. She writes POT fics but then her mind drifted to the KHR fandom some time ago. Well, I think we both wandered to the KHR fandom together and we happened to realize that we were sucked right in. And got addicted… somehow. We refuse to call it fangirling! lol. O_o

So… **Happy Birthday, Kari-chan!!!** Or, should I say, JiHi? –snickers- Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I think this was a bit hurried. ¬_¬) But I hope it turned out fine. I also do not know if I got them right. (O_o;) I really hope I did though. ^_^

Oh well, I'll be shutting up now. O_o

**Autumn**

The cold wind sang a silent lullaby as fallen gold and red leaves danced and rattled like snakes across the grounds of Namimori Middle School. They swirled at the building's entrance and eventually danced away in their own zephyrs. They clattered away, a distant memory… like summer and autumn entered Namimori like a phantom at night.

A few second later, the shrill wail of the school bell went off, signaling the beginning of lunch period. Students started milling around the campus, in search of a comfortable place to eat their lunch with their friends.

Voices drifting along with the wind as laughter lightened the mood. But only a sudden explosion punctuated the merry atmosphere. Students blinked simultaneously but they didn't comment or even react to the slight tremor that went along with the blast. Much less start panicking and run around like madmen. No. Explosions were commonplace at Namimori Middle School now.

A random boy sighed and popped a piece of sushi into his mouth before saying, "They're at it again."

And everyone began eating again as random blasts and shouts floated past them.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Gokudera Hayato yelled at the top of his lungs as he met up with someone at the hallway for lunch.

In the end, they didn't get to be in the same classes when they graduated from first year. Sawada Tsunayoshi was still classmates with Gokudera, who had been extremely happy that day that he had shouted at the heavens above in pure glee. Yamamoto, however, ended up at another classroom.

The person who the yell was directed at winced and massaged her ears, "What do you mean 'You can't be serious'? Of course I'm serious, idiot. Do I have a reason why I shouldn't be?" she stated as she sent the bomb specialist a death glare.

"That you know for yourself." Gokudera retorted, "Where's the baseball idiot, Rai?"

Nogisaka Rai blinked. She turned around as if expecting the baseball maniac to be there but only found an empty hallway. "Uhm… I left him back at the classroom?" she said as she faced Gokudera again.

Rai had midnight blue hair that stopped just around her waist and wide set eyes that had the same color of her hair as well.

"But I thought you told us that you'd like to speak with us, dammit?!" Gokudera yelled, his arms flailing around him.

Rai glared, "Well, I don't see JiHi around! Where is she then? I thought I told you to tell her I'd like to speak with her as well?"

That brought Gokudera up short, "Well, err…" He smiled nervously, "That's…"

Rai raised a delicate eyebrow, "Figured that much." She deadpanned. "Let's go."

They went back to Gokudera's classroom in search for JiHi and found her waiting inside while talking to Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"JiHi!" Rai yelled as she sauntered over the table they were crowding at.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed and ran towards them, "I was just wandering where you were!"

"No, you weren't." Rai muttered as she sat down and Tsuna greeted Gokudera with the usual, "Hello Gokudera-kun."

"Oh, I'm sorry I left you back there, Yama-chiin!"

Yamamoto Takeshi grinned, "Haha~! It was fine, really."

"So, what brings you here?" Yoshida JiHi asked. She had silver blond hair that curled towards the end and that stopped mid-waist. Eyes with the color of gray.

"Well, I was hoping we could all eat together for lunch." Rai grinned.

JiHi raised an eyebrow but said nothing and stood up. And together they went down for lunch.

They gathered around under a large tree that grew to the far side of the Namimori Middle School campus and began eating their lunch peacefully.

But then, it was never peaceful when you had Tsuna or Gokudera around. No, not ever.

"Hey," Rai started, chewing on a piece of chicken, "Have you ever wondered why Math had to be invented?"

Gokudera and JiHi looked at her with an are-you-being-stupid-again expression while Tsuna and Yamamoto just blinked.

"Well, without Mathematics, civilization never would have been found." Gokudera supplied.

Rai looked at him deadpan, "What does that have to do with anything?"

JiHi raised an eyebrow, "Without Math, Rai, you wouldn't have learned how to count."

Rai swallowed, "It would have been better if that were the case then. Math sucks."

Yamamoto laughed, "I agree. I suck at math."

"That's because you're a baseball idiot. You only know how to count strikes."

Tsuna laughed nervously, not liking where this was going.

"Hey, cut Yama-chiin some slack, retard!" Rai exclaimed while JiHi just calmly sipped her energy drink.

"As if I'd do that for you, idiot!"

"Mah, mah… Guys, come down…" Yamamoto said.

"Gokudera-kun, you should calm down…" Tsuna said, looking around to see if anyone innocent was nearby. _Oh gods, If Hibari were to walk by this moment…_

"Shut up, you maggot who looks up to another maggot who trips over a cordless phone!" Rai continued as if she hadn't heard anything.

"Who would be as stupid as to trip over a cordless phone?" Gokudera asked, momentarily distracted from the verbal duel.

"Tsuna." JiHi said from where she sat. And Tsuna recoiled as if slapped.

"You dare mock the Tenth?!" Gokudera resumed.

"I just did, didn't I?!"

"Well, you've got a Teflon brain! Nothing ever sticks!"

"What the hell does that mean, dumb fuck?!"

THWACK!

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, JIHI?!" Rai exclaimed as she massaged the side of her head.

JiHi hid the fan she had seemingly pulled out of nowhere behind her back. "You were using bad language."

"Oh right."

"HAH! Serves your right, fu-" THWACK!

"OW!"

JiHi hid the fan again.

"HAHA! Right back at you maggot!"

"Well, whoever got hit first?!"

"That doesn't have to do with anything!"

"Guys, calm down…" Yamamoto said as Tsuna slowly inched away.

"Stay put, Tsuna." JiHi began, "You'll miss the fun."

"Err…"

"The tenth is to be respected, dammit! Why don't you people get that?!"

"I don't even get why you oh-so- worship the noob!"

"The Tenth isn't a noob!"

"Yeah? And I'm Kira from Death Note."

Gokudera rolled his eyes, "As if."

JiHi grinned. "That was like admitting that Tsuna is a noob, Stupidera."

Gokudera's eyes almost bugged out. "It was?"

"HAH! You're so stupid, Gokudera, you try to drown fish!"

"Fishes drown?" Yamamoto asked; eyes wide and innocent.

The others stared at him like he grew another arm.

"No, Yama. Fishes do not drown. Rai is just being stupid that way."

"Hey!" Rai yelled indignantly.

"What? I'm merely stating facts." JiHi said with a small shrug.

Rai looked at her deadpan. "Just whose side are you on, anyway?"

"No one's?"

"Fine. Be that way."

"You done mouthing off yet?" Gokudera muttered.

"As a matter a fact, I'm not through with you yet, retard."

"So says Kira."

JiHi snorted. "Yeah, so says Kira."

"Why do I get the feeling you two are ganging up on me?"

Both snorted and shrugged, "You deserved it for being so noisy." JiHi said.

"Well, Gokudera wasn't THAT quiet either!"

"Point taken."

"Well, that would be your fault, Rai."

"You bit on the bait!"

"Stop shouting will you?!"

"Look, who's talking?!"

"EXTREME!!!!!"

"Was that you?"

"No, idiot. Why would I be shouting 'Extreme'? For all I know it could be-" Rai was cut off.

"Ryohei!" JiHi beamed.

"Senpai!" Yamamoto greeted.

"O-Oniisan? Where's Kyoko? I thought she was with you?"

"HELLO TO THE EXTREME EVERYONE! KYOKO IS AT THE LIBRARY STUDYING TO THE EXTREME!"

Gokudera winced. "Kill my ears while you're at it will you, lawn head?"

"I think I burst an eardrum."

"BUT I'M NOT SHOUTING AT YOU OR ANYTHING!" Ryohei protested.

"NOT SHOUTING?!" Rai shrieked, "NOT SHOUTING?! WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT THEN?!"

JiHi winced, "Rai, you're killing my ears."

"I CALL IT TALKING TO THE LIMIT! I'M ALWAYS FIRED UP!"

"WHY DON'T YOU LOWER YOUR VOICE TO THE EXTREME THEN SO WE CAN ALL SAVE OURSELVES A TRIP TO THE OTOLARYNGOLOGIST?!"

At that Gokudera snapped. "That's it." He stood up and whipped his bombs out from who-knows-where.

"HEEE~!" was Tsuna's exclamation of dread as he saw the dynamites.

"Geez, Stupidera!" JiHi yelled, "Those things are dangerous!"

"THE LAWN HEAD'S VOICE IS LIFE-THREATENING!" Gokudera retorted.

"YOU DON'T NEED THOSE, DAMMIT!"

"Err… Everyone…" Yamamoto began warily.

"WILL ALL OF YOU PLEASE STOP SHOUTING?!?" JiHi yelled and everyone stared at her like she somehow grew other head and both head's were having a logical conversation.

"Yeah, heh. Setting an example now, are we, JiHi?" Gokudera drawled.

"Shut up, Stupidera." JiHi said, frowning.

"OCTOPUS HEAD! MY VOICE ISN'T LIFE-THREATENING! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed again and everyone winced.

"O-onii-san, calm down."

"Senpai sure is fired up today."

"QUIET IT DOWN, WILL YOU LAWN HEAD! DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

"WILL ALL OF YOU STOP SHOUTING FOR ONCE?!" Rai exclaimed, standing up.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SHOUTING, RAI! DAMMIT!"

"OH?! YOU'RE ALL FIRED UP TO THE EXTREME AS WELL?!"

"DAMMIT!" Gokudera lit his dynamites and the next thing they remembered was a nice big explosion.

Everyone coughed. They sat up slowly, covered in soot.

"Cough." Rai turned dark blue eyes at Gokudera who was waving a hand in front of his face to wave off the smoke, "what the hell is wrong with you, you impulsive retard?! You could have killed us!"

"Well, you people do not know how to fucking shut up!"

"I heard that, Gokudera." JiHi said as she stood up, not bothering to rid herself off the dirt that clung unto her uniform.

"Well, save it for later."

"DAMMIT, LAWN HEAD! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO USE YOUR DYNAMITES!"

"Gokudera-kun, calm down." Tsuna said as he approached.

"T-Tenth!" Gokudera paled, having realized that the Vongola boss had taken damage to the explosion as well.

"HAH! You maggot! You included Tsuna!" Rai taunted and JiHi raised a pissed eyebrow. Things were getting worse.

"Now, now. Guys, let's talk about this." Yamamoto attempted to get everyone's attention.

"Gokudera, you fucking idiot. Were you ever this stupid? Or were you just napping in the nut pile the day God was cracking nuts?" Rai continued as she saw how her uniform was covered in soot.

"Rai, that's one." JiHi warned.

"Save it for later."

"Alright." JiHi internally grinned, counting off the people she was going to hit at the end of the day. Oh the joys of being a sadist with friends utter masochists. Life couldn't get any

"What was that supposed to mean, Rai?!" Gokudera snapped and Yamamoto and Ryohei inched closer to him if ever he lashed out at the poor girl.

"For the love of Kira, retard! It means that you're as wise as the world is flat!"

"I can use my head better than yours! So don't go lecturing me about how stupid I am because you're even so stupid when you race with a pregnant lady you come in third!"

"See?! You're the idiot! Why would I come in third when there are only two of us racing?!"

"She has a point there, Stupidera. Allthough I hate to admit it." JiHi drawled while the other's tensed and gaped. _And_ _JiHi had to make it worst!_

"That's because she's stupid and slow that way."

"Oh yeah? Well, nobody asked for you opinion, numbskull."

"Nobody ever does!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Thank you, Sasagawa-senpai." Rai said.

"Shut up, lawn head."

"You people keep talking." JiHi began, "I always yawn when I'm having fun."

"Shut up, JiHi." Gokudera scoffed, "Whatever's eating you-- must be suffering horribly."

"The next time you shave, can you stand a little closer to the razor?" JiHi said sarcastically.

"Not even if the human race depended on it."

"Gokudera, We know you're all pissed and all but why don't we just call it a day and forget this ever happened?" Yamamoto suggested and Tsuna nodded eagerly at his side.

"Take a vacation, baseball idiot. Go to Club Dead."

"Why don't you, Gokudera?! For all it's worth, when you pass away and people ask me what the cause of your death was, I'll say it was your stupidity!" Rai shouted.

"Where ever did that come from?"

"Rai's being stupid again that's all." JiHi said.

"PEOPLE, WILL YOU PLEASE STOP FIGHTING?!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, LAWN HEAD! TURN YOUR VOICE DOWN WHEN YOU TALK!"

"BUT IT'S OKAY WHEN THE OCTOPUS-HEAD SHOUTS THEN?!"

"Don't you need a license to be that NOISY?!" JiHi asked.

"You have a good weapon against robbers , lawn head-- your face!!"

"Well, you are pretty as a picture, Gokudera and we'd love to hang you!" Rai said sweetly.

Gokudera fisted at his hair and groaned. Why did this have to happen to him? He pulled his dynamites from nowhere again and lit them resulting to another explosion.

"DAMNIT! THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!"

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!"

"That's another bad word, Rai."

"Fine."

Yes. Namimori was never going to be peaceful ever again.

* * *

The bell rang again and this time it signaled the end of the day. Students started leaving the campus and Yamamoto and Rai waited at the entrance.

"Yama-chiin, is it ready yet?" Rai asked, panting from having ran from the third floor.

"Yup, my old man has the place set up already."

At this Rai's face lit up. "Thank you, Yama-chiin! You're absolutely the best!"

"Haha~! Thanks. I'm glad I could help. Tsuna and the others are helping my old man right now, though. The last touches I mean."

"Cool then. Now, all we can do is hope Gokudera doesn't mess up and JiHi doesn't know what we're planning to do. She _is_ perceptive."

"But that act at lunch already dealt with that right? I mean with all that ruckus she wouldn't have suspected anything."

"That I hope." Rai said, "Do you know how hard it is to pretend you aren't up to something?"

Yamamoto grinned. "I guess?"

Rai puffed and put on a determined face. "Well, here goes nothing!"

(LINE)

"What on earth are you doing here?" JiHi asked patiently.

"Don't give me that look. The others already went ahead and I figured Rai'd yell at me again for leaving you behind." Gokudera defended. They both exited the school together and walked down the street.

"What do you mean 'went ahead'? They left without us?" JiHi cocked a suspicious eyebrow. "Are you guys up to something that I do not know?"

Gokudera tensed up and fidgeted with his collar, "Up to something? What ever gave you that idea? And the Tenth, Kyoko, and the lawn head had to meet up with Haru somewhere. And Yamamoto and Rai said they had something to work on. So yeah…"

JiHi's expression remained unconvinced but she didn't say anything. "So everybody just left? Just like that?"

Gokudera nodded, "Why? Did you want to talk to them?"

JiHi was silent for a moment before she shook her head, "Nahh, Just wondering."

"Oh, okay then. Did you want to stop by somewhere before you went home?"

JiHi thought about that before nodding, "As a matter of fact. I was hoping you could accompany me to a convenient store. I want to purchase some things."

"Things like what?"

JiHi deadpanned, "… some bread and a packet of juice…"

Gokudera frowned, "For what?" he asked as they turned on a corner.

"I'll eat them of course."

Gokudera's mind reeled. Eat? But then!

"Wait, JiHi!" he said just a bit loudly.

"Hm?" JiHi grunted as she stopped walking to look at the silver-haired Italian.

"I was hoping we could stop by the baseball idiot's first. I think I have something to ask him."

"Huh? But can't that wait for tomorrow? And besides, you just said he and Rai went off somewhere, right?"

"Err, well… I have to ask him now and he's probably home by now. You did talk with that teacher for a few minutes."

"Point taken." JiHi muttered as they strolled towards Yamamoto's place.

When the sushi restaurant was already in sight, JiHi noticed that Gokudera was fidgeting a lot and was rambling about nonsense stuff but then this was Gokudera she was thinking about so why bother?

When they stood outside the sliding doors, Gokudera hastily pulled them open and what JiHi saw next were different colors of foil that came with a loud 'Pop!' as Yamamoto and Tsuna aimed the confetti popper at the restaurant's entrance.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JIHI!" everyone greeted as Gokudera and JiHi entered the room.

JiHi smirked as if to say, 'I knew it' and turned to Gokudera; smirk still firmly in place. "So this was why you guys were acting weird at lunch."

"What?!" Rai exclaimed, "You saw through it?"

"Duhh, what do you take me for?"

"…."

"an idiot" Gokudera muttered.

"I heard that. Oh, and before I forget. I owe both of you a good whack upside the head for swearing a while ago."

Gokudera and Rai both turned to her as if slapped. "WHAT?! BUT WE--!"

"No buts, idiots. You both still deserve it."

"Haha~!" Yamamoto laughed, "She's right, Gokudera… Rai."

"Fine."

THWACK! SLAP! CRACK!

"…Ow."

"Happy birthday, JiHi-san." Kyoko and Haru both greeted and JiHi thanked them.

"LET'S CELEBRATE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Lawn head!"

"Crap, I think my eardrums finally gave up."

"Haha~!"

"Heeee~!"

"Tsuna-san, are you alright?"

"Lambo-san appears!"

"Lambo! You behave! Today JiHi-san's birthday!"

"Lambo does not care! He will eat the whole cake!"

"Wait, Lambo. You must share!"

"Shut up, I-pin!"

"Lambo-chan, we can all share…"

"Kyoko-chan…"

"JiHi~! Let's sing a song!"

"EXTREME!!!!"

"Dammit, Lawn head!"

And with that, September 1 turned out to be an eventful day as the cold wind outside sang a silent lullaby as fallen gold and red leaves danced and rattled like snakes across the streets of Namimori. They swirled around before eventually dancing away in zephyrs. They clattered away, a distant memory… like summer and autumn entered Namimori like a phantom at night.

**OWARI**

**A/N: **Utterly pointless, I know. Well, I really hope you enjoyed this, Kari-chan. Really, I do. I hope it made some sense. Because I'd probably stick a fork *cough ahem* into my heart if it didn't. xDDD. Happy birthday, again. Kari-chan! ^-^

Well, please review whoever is reading right now. I do not care if you flame or whatnot. It shall be fed to the appropriate box weapons if you do though. And it will be shot right back at you. xDDD Joke.

**Please review!**


End file.
